


Best Buds

by sunwater



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Choi Arin (Ohmygirl), F/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwater/pseuds/sunwater
Summary: Kang Mina has always been one of the boys. They said a boy and a girl can't be best friends yet she managed to, even with that stuffy feeling that slowly crepts into her.Everything was fine even with her little crush to her friend, but Mark Lee just had to do it.
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 2





	Best Buds

**Author's Note:**

> contains cursing, and mature stuff 🔞 self care is important.
> 
> ‼️ READ ON YOUR OWN RISK ‼️

Kang Mina has always been different from other girls. Having guys as friends is the main thing people normally raise their eyebrows at and Mina coincidentally hit that spot. Being friends with the hottest guys around the campus totally doesn't sit well to the girl community and for that she earns a fewer girl acquaintances. And with that, she had established that girls are really the worst especially in friendship, she prefers the more chill and calm vibe she gets from her friends and she wasn't planning on changing. And today on their last week of summer break a new person joins their growing squad.

"Hey Mimi~" Mina throws her head at the direction of the familiar voice. Instead of doing their usual routine of running to each other for a bro hug, she crosses her arms which made the tall guy confuse.

"What's the matter baby?" Johnny asks and Mina just glares at her back.

"Unbelievable! You made a girl wait and you consider yourself a man?" Johnny made a fake shocked face covering his agape mouth with his palm.

"You're a girl?" He mocks and earn a slap from her, completely ignoring another person's presence beside the tall guy who is awkwardly standing constantly shifting his eyes between them.

"Ok I'm sorry I had to fetch this baby on the way here" He pointed to the guy

"Stop calling everyone your baby Johnny 'cause you don't have one"

"Oh! Sick burn!" Jaehyun shouted as he approaches them who just arrived from starbucks with Yuta.

"Geez! You damn savage. Anyway this is Lee Mark Lee, a friend from states and he'll be attending the same school from now on"

"Nice to meet you I'm Kang Mina and condolence for being Johnny's friend" Mina shook his hand while Johnny whines a "hey!" but was completely ignored.

"Nice to meet you and it's just Mark Lee by the way" Mina throws a shock face at the tall guy scoffing as she points a accusing finger.

"You faker! You even got his name wrong"

"That was a pun young lady!"

"Fake friend" Jaehyun mocks the tall guy as he rested his arm on Mina's shoulder.

"Boo! Kick the tall guy out!" Yuta squeezes in and they all laugh at the poor Johnny.

~~~~

On the remaining week of their summer break, the two got to hang out and got to know each other a bit more, thanks to Johnny who is a secret spiller from both sides. Mina was fine with the whole set up, yes, it was totally awkward but this is not her first time she is always like that whenever another member joins their circle. Like when Yuta joins their three-people circle they both kept laughing awkwardly at almost every thing but it eventually died down when the two learned that they same the same hobby of reading. It was annoying that she always have to go through the same process whilst the other had no trouble since boys usually feels comfortable even when a stranger joins them in basketball, but she is not exactly capable of controlling her feelings to make it less awkward like how a guy does, after all she is still another girl. But her little comfort zone around Mark starts to crumble when Mark turns out to be same age and will be joining on the same class.

She rolls uncomfortably on her bed grunting and regretting her choices of not actually paying attention to the new guy but now, she has to be with him the whole time or it will turn out awkward for the rest of the group and she now envies Jaehyun who is a lone third year in their group.

"Just keep it chill Mina" she mutters to herself before finally falling asleep.

~~~

Her worries was put aside as soon as she saw her peers outside the gate.

"Mimi~" they call out as she gave each one of them a hug including Mark, for facade purposes to fool herself that nothing is wrong. But it turns out, their problem is not one sided because Mark is also an awkward person completely ruining her attempt to conceal the uncomfortable atmosphere between them by their little hug.

"Loosen up Mark! I know you ain't accustomed around girls so just treat her like a beardless man" Yuta laughs loudly applauding his brilliant imagination of Mina being a man without beard.

"Ayo man!" Lucas finally showed up only to earn a punch from the gang, except from the newbie of course.

"What did I do man?" He ask feeling victimized to the sudden violence

"You are late again!" Jaehyun punches him again on the side and he flinches.

"Classic first day" Mina shook his head and Lucas caught her head between his arms.

"What did you say my gugu-twin?"

"Let go!" She fought back but obviously fail

"Ah right! Mark is 99 liner too, that makes us triplets" he finally let go of the girl's head.

"I'm so jealous" Jaehyun blurted out with his usual 'I-don't-really-care' tone that made them all laugh.

"Oops time up! We are gonna be late if we don't go now" Johnny interrupted their little gathering and proceed inside.

"Take care of my boy Mimi!" Johnny waved before the remaining three headed upstairs.

"It's really unfair that sophomores are at the top floor" Lucas held on the railings to support for his long wobbly legs.

"You really need a workout" Mina rolled her eyes but was internally thankful that Lucas was here preventing the upcoming awkwardness between her and Mark.

"Finally! I'm here!" Lucas raises both his arms to celebrate his victory from the stairs. And there it is, the two were left alone. Mina internally smack her head for forgetting that Lucas belongs to the other class which means her worries just arrived just when she began to forget about it.

The two silently walk to the hallway having nothing to talk about. When they enter the room Mina thought of something to ease the tension.

"So where did you want to sit?" Her eyes sparkle, applauding herself that she thought of something to break the ice but apparently Mark seems to have other plans. 

"I don't really mind, anywhere is fine" he looks around the room and Mina wants to smack him but obviously can't.

"Then I'll be at the back because I like sleeping and it is the perfect place to do so" she starts walking but Mark followed her.

"Sit here you'll be a good barrier" she points to an empty seat in front of hers and the boy oblige almost immediately. Clearly they won't be loosening up to each other soon.

Contrary to their first meeting, the awkwardness lessened as time goes. With Mina's playful nature Mark grown a little accustomed to her presence, being more open and comfortable around her but despite all that they still have a long way to go.

While the current storm is still on the process of clearing up, another had come.

"Overseas like the states?" Mark asks as all of them stares at Johnny

"Yup and I'll be leaving next week" he said and they all burst into cheers, proud of their friend reaching another milestone.

"Johnny is gonna be a Harvard man~" Yuta cheers and they all laugh at his never-ending comedic skills.

"That is why I'm throwing a big ass party this friday!" He roars and the others followed excited to a yet another loud friday night. Mina was happy for him but she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she can't quite understand.

The party was grander than expected. Almost everyone showed up, there were even people they never knew but they weren't exactly complaining, it just shows how dope the party was. The night was full of joy considering it was a goodbye party for Johnny, no one actually had a sour face well except maybe Mina. She was fine until Johnny stood on top of the coffee table almost hitting his head on the chandelier partly swaying due to the alcohol raising his cup and shouting "I'll see you all when I graduate!" before everyone follows his gesture and shouts in glee. She is still not sure what is wrong with her and that feeling of something itchy but doesn't know where to scratch bothers her so she drunks herself to forget about it.

The kitchen was packed with people but she felt alone on top of the island only with the alcohols beside her and her gruesome thoughts.

"Mina why are you here alone?" Mark popped out of nowhere swaying slightly towards her.

"I'm where the foods are" she jokes and Mark obviously laugh despite the joke being lame. He comes closer to her almost between her legs as he reaches for a cup.

"That was empty" she said before sipping from her own cup while the boy peeks cutely at the cup with one eye closed and nose scrunched. He pick another one but got another empty cup.

"Who finished all of this?!" He asks comically and the girl can't help laughing at the other's surprising charm.

"Guilty as charge" she raise a hand that made the boy more surprise than before, a smile still evident.

"How'd you even do that?"

"I don't know. Just drink until you can't?"

"Well tough luck for me" Mark shrugs and Mina felt a tiny guilt thinking that she might have accidentally ruined Mark's night, remembering that Johnny said that the guy likes to drink so she rack her brain for a solution.

"I think there's still a bottle in the storage room, wanna come and get it?" she got off the island and headed towards the said room with Mark tagging along. As they pass by the living room Lucas caught the girl's hand stopping them both.

"I dare you to drink all this!" Lucas raise both his hand holding a pitcher full of liquor.

"What's in it for me?" Mina challenges

"I'll treat you for 2 box of pizza!"

"You got it!" Mina took the pitcher from his hand and began indulging the throat-burning liquid. Mark became worried knowing that the girl probably had too much earlier and finishing the pitcher won't certainly do her any good, so his body moves on an impulse grabbing the pitcher from Mina's grasps and drank it until the very last drop. When his gaze went back to them they were already staring at him so he shrugs and says

"What I can be her knight right?" Lucas' gaze changes to his usual wide smile and knowing look as he cheers along with other people in the living room.

"He is just undergoing a severe alcohol thirst" Mina counters and they all laugh before the two continues their way.

"You okay Mark?" Mina stop on her tracks and Mark bumps unto her as he sways slightly.

"Yeah yeah, let's go" he shakes his head before leading the way. The storage room was mostly pure of unhealthy junk foods and instant noodles that they love which a stranger would find concerning. As she searches for the bottle Mark surprisingly became chatty, blurting out his thoughts which are very random to which she founds cute and decided to go along.

"This was my first ever party"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and so far it's awesome"

"I like it here better, Canada can be boring at times"

"When we were on our way here I saw Lucas went upstairs with a guy, I don't think I know him"

"I think there are rats in here I saw one the other day"

"Do you know most people make out in dark places like this?" He smiles and Mina absentmindedly agrees before realizing what he had said

"Dude!" She shouts and he giggles in return leaning to the shelf, boring his eyes at her.

"Are you that sad that Johnny hyung is leaving?" His question surprisingly struck her

"What do you mean sad? I'm not sad" she chuckles and Mark slumps beside her on the cold floor.

"You are. I saw your expression earlier after Johnny's speech" his tone became soft sounding like he was not drunk until a second ago.

'Am I sad?' Mina asks herself searching for answers until something internally clicked.

'Is that why she is feeling blue all of a sudden'

'Is it the reason of that unsettling feeling on her stomach'

As she began to think of Johnny being away her tears began to fall unconsciously, finally losing the barrier of her being strong.

"I just don't know what I'll do once he is gone. He is my best friend and protects me from all this high school bullshit..." She chokes and hugs the bottle she's holding, probably to hide her evident tears.

"We all feel sad too, you know" Mark's tone was so gentle it made her wonder if he was really drunk a moment ago.

"Yet I'm the only one crying" she mocks herself and Mark's eyes went wide scooting closer with hands waving in denial.

"It's not like that. You are just more expressive compared to us"

"A girl's flaw" she chuckles bitterly and drank from the bottle she's holding.

"Hey drink slowly!" He took the bottle from her grasps and finishes the bottle before Mina tries to drink more but judging by how she looks right now, she was completely out of it.

"Don't worry I'll be Johnny hyung's replacement" Mark put the bottle aside and Mina laughs at him

"What do you mean?" She stares at him while trying hard not to close her eyes, eventually looking like she was glaring.

"I mean I'll protect you while he is gone" he fiddles with his own fingers as he felt heat crept up to his face.

"Says the wimpy Canadian!" She teases showing her crescent eyes and Mark's heart jumped and might have found courage from indulging too much alcohol because he inches closer to her, different thoughts flooding him.

"You are really not bothered with a guy being this close?" He whispers staring at her face. Mina giggles and playfully glares at him

"No I'm not Mr. Girl-phobic" her breath fanned to the boy's face due to the close proximity.

"Then I think you wouldn't mind this" he leans in to close the little distance they have left kissing her gently on the lips while the girl catches her breath. Mina subconsciously reacts to the kiss wrapping her arms to the boy's neck to maintain her balance. Being in a uncomfortable position, Mina slowly leans back until her back meets the cold floor dragging the boy in the process. Mark licks her lower lip earning a little sound and a slight jerk from the girl. He smirks in satisfaction and invaded her mouth with his tongue turning their sweet kiss into a rough one. Mina's hands slide up to the boy's hair ruining his hours wasted in making it perfect, but he didn't mind because this is a lot better than some damn hairstyle. Mark ends their kiss out of breath both breathing heavily, eyes both showing that they want more so without putting in much thought he starts to attack her neck sliding her teeth on her skin, sending shivers to her spine. He bit the soft white skin and the hands gripping his hair tightens as a sign of approval. Before things got out hand, Mark suddenly comes to a halt as he realizes what they had done, what he just did while the drunk Mina stays lied down on the floor eyes closed and quiet giggles coming out of her mouth.

The next morning Mark woke up feeling dizzy, stuffy and guilty, mostly guilty.

Did he mess up?

That thought kept circling in his head nervous on how Mina would react now when he is around. Well he is always around and the thought of them being awkward again makes him want to bury himself alive because they just got over that phase last night! 

"Mark get up! You said you'll drive me to the airport" Johnny distracted him from his thoughts and immediately dress up. Technically, he just put on a hoodie to hide his morning hair because Johnny is running late.

His steps stop when he saw Mina at the shotgun seat rubbing her sleepy eyes while looking to her phone, head resting on the headrest of the seat.

"What's the hold up Mr. Driver?" Johnny shouted as he went inside the car. Mark shook his head praying that everything will be fine as he went inside the driver's seat.

"Remind me again why do I have to tag along?" Mina protests with eyes half open.

"Because your wonderful liar-of-a-hyungs decided to be totally drunk until dawn and is still knocked out and you are the youngest and Mark needs a company when he go back"

"And Lucas is?"

"With a senior from other school, I think" Mina fake vomit at the words and Mark chuckles but still worried of his pending problems with the girl, glancing at her side from time to time.

"Anyway who put me to my room last night?" Mark's heart beat doubles at the question.

"I did. Didn't you remember?" He tries to be cool and glances at the girl beside her who shook her head.

"Typical Kang" Johnny dramatically shook his head and the girl rolls her eyes

"Anyway thanks Mark I owe you one! The others always leaves me exactly where I passed out" She showed a fist and Mark almost missed the cue but was able to react fast and made a fist bump.

"What's this? Are you really gonna be besties when I'm literally on the way to the airport"

"Yep"

"I thought I'm your only pal?"

"Not anymore~" they all laugh at Johnny's fake hurt reaction while the confusion was still at the back of Mark's head.

"I'll miss you giant" Mina hugs Johnny while the latter pats her head

"Don't enjoy too much missy" They split up and it was now Mark's turn. He gave him a bear hug and whispers to him so the girl wouldn't hear.

"Take care of Mina, she's much more fragile than she looks" Johnny smiles and pats his back one last time before finally boarding.

As soon as Johnny was left Mark's concern on how to face Mina came back but was brought back to reality when she nudges him

"Let's make a stop at McDonalds I'm starving" she drags him by the arm away from the noisy and busy airport.

As Mina narrates her orders through the booth Mark was having an internal conflict if what happened was all just a dream or is she pretending not to know or he remembers it wrongly or she is not one bit bothered by it or she doesn't remember or did the kiss even really existed?!

Considering how she acts now, by how she is all her normal jolly self, feeding Mark because he has no hands to spare as he was driving, constantly making jokes and telling stories....

It looks like she doesn't remember, which made Mark a little upset.

On Mina's side though, it was a little facade to forget their mistake because they were both drunk and Mark will probably run away from her the moment she confronts him. So the little secret stays hidden even between them.

~~~~~

Unexpectedly, the result of their little self scheme turns for the better. Mark really became Johnny's substitute as months passed. They grew closer than what all of them expected and they really are now best buddies. As their closeness grew, the incident was forgotten they were just both happy everything turned out for the better.

"Mark cover me" Mina whispers to his back and he nods without breaking his gaze from the book, silently straightening his back to block Mina from the teacher's line of sight. After that torturing lecture a girl, Choi Arin approaches Mina.

"I envy you Mina, you can sleep all you want without being caught" 

"Thanks to my barrier" she pats Mark's back and he pinches her cheek in return.

"Maybe I'll convince Laun to do the same for me too. Anyway I'll head first now" she smiles brightly and Mina returns it only to receive a suspicious look from Mark.

"What?" She ask flustered

"I thought you don't have female friends?"

"What? You jealous or something? Besides Arin is close with everyone including you. Let's just go and eat you idiot!" She drags him outside before the other pins him from any more questions.

They may have been used to each other but Mina cannot deny to herself that there may or may not be some affections growing for her new buddy and she may be staring too much at him that even the unbothered Jaehyun notices.

"Aren't you staring at Mark a little too much?" His voice separated her from her thoughts as she composes herself, feigning innocence.

"A little too much in my opinion" Yuta eyed her suspiciously and she replies with a blank expression

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" They were all staring at her, including Mark who sits in front of her clearly looking confused.

"Don't act Mina, we caught you staring at Mark" Taeyong, who today skips his usual added practice and seldom hang out, points at her then Mark using his spoon.

"I'm not staring at him, I'm staring at the poster behind him" she points to the familiar poster she always bore her eyes at whenever she has to wait for her friends to finish getting their lunch.

"Are you joining?" Mark asks peering behind him to see the dance competition in the upcoming school foundation festival.

"No, I'm planning on randomly signing someone up" She took a bite and the others laugh in return

"That means you Mark" Taeyong said and Yuta's laugh only became louder as Mark's eyes went wide, clearly horrified at the thought.

"I'm kidding scared-y cat" she laughs and the boy can only put his hand on his chest trying to recover from utter shock. Aside from obtaining another victorious joke, Mina internally celebrates for escaping a potential dangerous situation.

'Maybe I need to stop staring too frequently' she noted to herself before stealing a glance yet again.

Being a fast learner, she did it marvelously. Her secret was kept hidden from everyone, in fact no one even got the slightest idea of her growing affection to the guy, even Mark himself. She knows it's wrong because he's a friend and you can't like a friend for romantic reasons but how can she stop herself when Mark is being well, Mark.

"Are you finished?" Mark peered to her blank paper and Mina feels heat creeping up to her face because firstly, she's embarrassed that she had no progress whatsoever for the last 30 minutes and secondly, Mark is so freaking close their arms are in contact but she always manages to show a chill mood like now.

"Am I in trouble?" She bit her pencil in guilt that Mark's tutoring seems to go to waste.

"A lot of trouble, should I explain again?" His eyes wander around the paper while the girl stares at him, memorizing each detail like it's the first time.

"So you see this goes..." Her mind wanders again in a trance when Mark finally caught her.

"I knew you weren't listening!" He hit her with the pencil lightly and she slumps to the bed.

"This is why I sleep at math class" she whines closing her eyes. Mark isn't really that brilliant at math but he knows more than Mina and he is always ready to help her out, which resulted to this unprogressive tutoring.

"But you can't sleep on assignments"

"Just a quick break please" she showed her puppy eyes but the boy remains unfazed.

"Teacher~" she cooed and Mark's firm gaze softens as he lay down beside her.

"Alright you get 15 minutes"

Mina went out to get snacks but to her dismay, Mark lives off by ordering deliveries not stocking foods to his big functioning fridge. Searching the drawers for any sign of something she can munch, she only found a box of cereals that she'll gladly take rather than a grumbling empty stomach. When she returned, she glances at Mark who is lying face flat to the cushions.

"You should really stock more foods Mark unless you want me to starve" she shoves a mouthful of cereals before placing the bowl on the nightstand.

"Hey Mark!" She calls but he remains still so she crawls closer to him, brushing off his bangs that falls to his closed eyes her head falls beside his. Staring intently at the boy's sleeping face before having the urge to do something, she shrugs it off by shaking her head violently whispering a series of "No!" disheveling her hair in the process. The boy suddenly stirs beside her and she was frozen, scared that she might have woken him but thankfully not, so with that she settles for a peck in his cheek before her face heated up she literally turns red.

"Hey Mark can you help me with this?" Mina's mood went more sour as more girls flooded their space asking the boy for quick tutors and such, but as expected her cool facade was once again shown pretending she didn't mind the chaos at all.

"Mark sure got really popular" Arin sat beside her while the girl bites the edge of the bottle

"Yeah he really did it" she glares hard at the boy who almost melt at her intense gaze, cursing him for being too kind and showing his soft dewy eyes to those unimportant audiences. But she cannot really blame him. He is just too nice, one of the reasons she fell for him. He cares too much, and he is always concerned for her almost making his world revolve around her, which as cheesy as it sounds, hits the spot to every girls and Mina clearly wasn't an exemption.

A year has passed and things were going well, except for the fact that Mina fell in too deeply to her best buddy who seems to be just comfortable being friends with her, and she acts like nothing is wrong constantly reminding herself that they are just friends but then gets internal conflict whenever they make skin contacts like this day....

She was lying all day on a perfect weekend because of a damn unexplainable headache cursing to herself that a mere headache can make her bedridden on a Sunday. Her dorm's door rang and she curses again because there is no way she'll reach the door without her head spinning and the constant feeling of having to vomit. After a few seconds her phone vibrated illuminating that someone texted her.

*open your door* 

It was Mark. Mark Lee at a bad timing. Instead of doing what she has to she replies to him

*can't. open it yourself*

A familiar tune surprises her because how the fuck did Mark Lee opened her door when he didn't know the password? Or at least that what she thought.

Did he guess it?

Or he knew all along?

Whatever it was making her headache worse but she was ready to fry the boy her long lists of questions.

"Hey Min—" his words fell short by a pillow meeting his face rather violently.

"Get out you creep!" She shouts her words with no real bite apparent in them that made the boy chuckle

"Firstly I'm not a creep. Anyone who knows your birthday will punch it in right away"

"I'll change it to something else" she pouts

"To what? 1999?" He laughs at Mina's shock face puzzled on how he guessed it right away.

"Anyway why did you refuse to hang out today? Do you feel sick?" he sat at the end of the bed while the girl struggles to sit up.

"Just some annoying headache"

"Headaches aren't that bad" he touches her forehead and Mina swears she blushes.

"This one is or else I would be having the perfect weekend. Being a girl truly sucks!" She groans as another pounding hit her throbbing head.

"Everyone has headaches…" Mark began playing with their fingers, eyes focus on her.

"But I don't see any of you whining about it. Anyway why are you here?"

"You know… I know you love hanging out especially on weekends and it's weird that you refuse out of the blue and I got worried that you may be feeling sick or whatnot so I told the others but they said you're totally fine and I shouldn't be worried but I still came here because I really thought something was up" he rambles as Mina tries hard to catch up

"You know it's useless to say long sentences if you're just gonna mumble it" she pats the space beside her and Mark quietly sits beside her, their backs touching the headboard.

"So you were saying?" Mina looks to him expectantly

"You know… I promise Johnny hyung to take care of you. I don't want you telling me on him"

"I won't I'm not a kid" she jokes and set aside her disappointment. 

'He wasn't here because he wants to, it's because he needs to.'

"Wanna watch a movie? Jaehyun hyung suggested me something" he peers at the girl beside him and she immediately put up a smile.

"Sure thing" she stood up immediately no longer feeling her throbbing head, instead her attention focuses on her heart slowly shattering in utter disappointment and heartache.

After that day no amount of skinships between satisfy her or make her feel elated like it did before, instead Mina grew to become annoyed whenever Mark pinches her cheek or touch her hair. She always brushes him off before running to the others which is not a secret to Mark because he sure did notice it, thinking it was unintentional at first but he is quite an observant and he quickly pick up on things. That led to this very moment where they were suppose to hang out at Jaehyun's dorm but the owner is still nowhere to be found and it is just the two of them. It almost seemed like their first meeting, any normal person to walk in the room would definitely feel the tense atmosphere without no one actually speaking, until Mark decided to break the ice.

"Mina, are you perhaps mad at me?" He looks at her with his soft eyes but she kept staring at her phone, unfazed.

"Nope"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not"

"Don't lie, we both know you are"

"That's your opinion" she said flatly and the silence embraces them once again which is a totally different situation in Mina's head since she was basically panicking knowing that Mark caught up. She just wanted to forget her feelings for him and the best way to do it (according to her naver search) is to avoid the person, limit the contact and divert your attention to other person or things. She is trying hard, that's a fact, but Mark just kept on repeating his heart-thumping actions that makes it harder for her, and it totally annoys her. And here he is again, Mark stood up and corners her on the couch putting both his arms to lock her, Mina leaning to the cushions to distance herself.

"I thought nothing's wrong?" Mark whispers softly but she only turns her head to the side avoiding his soft yet piercing eyes.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"No! Something is wrong and you need to tell me what it is!"

"Just get off me!" She pushes him but Mark obviously didn't even flinch.

"Mina please" he pleads in a defeated sigh that made her head turn only to face Mark's close distance and glassy eyes begging for an answer.

'No it'll ruin what we have' her head shouts and she closes her eyes before pushing him with all her might. Before she even knows it, the words already left her mouth.

"I hate you Mark ever since I met you" she storms off in impulse and regrets what she said on her way home.

Everything becomes a disaster after that horrible day. Mark stopped hanging out with them making up excuses like homeworks, projects, or just plain 'I'm busy', he still interacts with the others when they pass by each other, well all except Mina. It was as if she has no existence in Mark's eyes, he never set his eyes on her, or even talk to her, she was completely erased. Of course everyone knows about this, it even reached Johnny that he tried making them reconcile despite the distance but the two are just plain stubborn. The boy also hang out with different people now, Mina saw he is always with three seniors who she doesn't recognize. This went on for a few months until she notices how the boy was slowly changing. He often flirt with girls who approaches him, his grades slowly flunking, and even his appearance changed too and worst of all, there's his rumor of being involved in gang fights and drugs. He was no longer that innocent fluffy Mark, this Mark is fierce and lawless and it only made her heart ache.

'It's my fault' she curses herself before finally deciding to lower her pride and save what's left of their sinking relationship.

And now that she is standing in front of his doorstep she realizes that she misses him more, finding it a shame that she prioritized her pride first. So even with a heavy feeling Mina still insist on reconciling and besides it is their friendship anniversary. But Mark doesn't care about anniversaries and probably doesn't care anymore considering he left her message on seen saying she wants to talk and she's coming over, but she is still determined. She arrives past 10 PM after sneaking out her bedroom window because it's past their curfew. She took out a duplicate key of the boy—which she secretly got from Taeyong who secretly checks their room condition without their knowledge— and silently opens the door to be met with darkness and silence. Maybe he is already asleep. Then a faint noise came out of his bedroom. Maybe not. She slowly open the door peeking while calling him only to see emptiness. 

'Where is he?' She wonders and was answered by the half naked guy coming out of the bathroom. 

"Why are you here?" She immediately avoided the sinful image of her friend because its rude to stare at someone hot and imagine things especially if it is your friend and you were in a fight. 

'Damn! Why did he have to go to the gym?' she curses under her breath and internally killing his new so-called friends who is probably the perpetrator in inviting Mark.

"I texted you" she pouts boring her eyes on his bed instead of the actual owner who is currently smirking, a grim smirk.

"I'm busy just go home" he sat on the bed and tidy his half done papers. 

"Busy doing what exactly?"

"Just.... Things" he mutters and she rolls her eyes 

"I'm sorry for how I acted that day, I was insensitive" she starts with a small voice, eyes staring at the floor.

"So you're sorry now?" His words struck her like a sharp arrow, each word venomous.

"Yeah I acted so bitchy so can we please make up?" She now find the courage to look at him but his eyes was already on her, almost melting her with those intense gaze.

"I tried talking to you but you wouldn't budge, and now you expect me to accept your apology just like that?"

"No, but—"

"No buts Mina. Don't expect me to just nod at everything you want, I am my own person and you fucking ruined my trust. I won't just reconcile with you just because you fucking trespass at my apartment apologizing!" She flinches at Mark cursing.

Johnny said Mark never cursed in his entire life, it was like a new Mark, he wasn't the innocent, kind boy she met years ago which just made Mina hate herself more.

With an overwhelmed emotion her tears fell, unable to control it. She cries with loud sobs and infinite tears, feeling helpless she gather her depleting strength to speak to him

"I don't expect anything from you but I'm… Just gonna…say that I'm sorry again.. I know you won't forgive me…and we won't be back to how things were…but please for the others don't avoid them…they miss you… I miss you but I don't deserve you…so I promise I won't be around you anymore…and it's my fault you changed and I'm so so sorry for that, I-I'll leave you alone now" she turns around, body shaking and mind a mess. Before she can even hold the knob, a pair of arms wraps her small, shaking body. It was Mark. He snuggles his head on the back of her head quietly muttering in his calm voice, the one Mina is familiar with, the tone she loves.

"Alright, I forgive you just don't cry on me again" his grip tightens and the girl weeps only worsens.

The boy stares at her for a moment, chuckling before asking

"Are you alright now?" Mina glares at him jokingly and nods, still unable to speak because of embarrassment and sore throat.

"Now that you are, help me finish this before I flunk any lower"

"And why should I?"

"Because you decided to barge in here in the middle of the busy week to cry your eyes out" he mocks and she punches him lightly on the arm

"Fine! What subject?" Mark immediately opens his laptop and showed her a file 

"I'm suppose to finish this film and make a paper but I'm having a hard time" he scratches his nape and she found it ridiculous. Since when can't he concentrate on a movie? 

"Is this one of your make-up assignments?" She glances at the empty document on the laptop and he nods.

Mark had turn off the lights to see the screen clearly—as he propose as they snuggle up in his covers, backs against the headboard. Mina was still wondering why he didn't get dressed up even after their fight, a simple t-shirt wouldn't hurt right? which clearly is making a big distraction for her because every time their bodies make contact her body overflows with goosebumps and panic. Only 10 minutes passed when Mark places his right arm on Mina's nape whispering 

"You like having pillow on your head, right?" her face turns red staring at the boy still engross to the screen. It was in the peak of the movie when Mark's left hand fell right into her legs. Mina felt hot into the contact so she casually remove it, pretending still watching the movie. Mina is getting a little bothered by how touchy Mark is now, considering they were just in a fight moments ago.  
Mark moves again and his face was in her neck, as if smelling her and Mina decides to ask 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" comes his reply and hand caressing his inner thigh. She grew uncomfortable to the action, feeling a bit weird on her stomach. 

'I-Is he perhaps...' her thoughts went wild sneaking glances to the boy hoping to get some answers but Mina was astounded to his next actions. His left hand stop only to continue his other hand that touches her breast. Mina tries to control her face and incoming voice to the touch which seems very sensual. His left hand moves again and went inside her shorts. Feeling the hot contact to her private made her hold his hand to stop him but Mark didn't. Her breath became ragged due to the sensation as her legs open apart against her will. He stop momentarily and faces her 

"I lied"

"About what?" She asks with heavy breaths

"There is no unfinished paper"

"What?"

"I just miss you so badly I don't want you to leave" her heart soars at his words, finding a slight chance that he may like her back she took the risk and spilled her long time secret. 

"I like you!" Mark stares at her for a few seconds, probably registering what she has just said before he lifts her down the cushions and kissing her full on the lips. It started as a sweet kiss, their lips touch softly like they were both fragile until Mark licks Mina's lower lip to which the girl obediently opens her mouth giving him more access. Their kiss became sloppy, salivas mixed and tongues fighting for the sensation which is a bit familiar to them. It ends because of lackness in oxygen but Mark continues to feast on her neck sucking a spot he knew well and biting it on the process to which Mina moans lightly pulling the boy's black locks and grinding on him, just like what they did at Johnny's goodbye party. She lifted her shirt that Mark thankfully remove as his lips were now unto her breasts sucking, licking, and fiddling with her nipples that made her mind go haywire. Eventually losing interest the boy return to give another sloppy kiss to Mina while he sneakily remove the only clothing left on her. All movements came to a stop that made the girl open her eyes. 

"Want more?" She nods without having any second thought, mind hazy and missing the touch her friend just made. Mark smirks at the reaction and made his friend fall flat face on the cushions lifting her butt and rummaging through the nightstand. Feeling impatient he gave up looking for the lube and suck his two fingers. After getting it thoroughly wet he instantly insert his fingers to her hole, to which the latter screams. 

"It's okay baby hang with me" he lulls and throws kisses to her back. After relaxing he began to move scissoring her hole to widen it. Tiny moans came out to Mina's figure while holding on to the headboard. Three fingers came and she moans a bit loud, covering her mouth while taking in the pain and pleasure. 

"It's done baby now we can start" another whisper came from Mark who positions himself behind her and without any second wasted enters her already throbbing hole.

"F-Fuck!" She curses at the sensation. With sweat dripping and sticky hair she manage to look at the boy behind her looking all despicable. 

"M-move you dumbass" 

"Daddy" he corrected 

"Fine! D-daddy!" She shouts and the boy thrust creating a slapping sound while his mouth stays on her shoulder, grazing his teeth to the skin and eventually leaving a soft peck on it. He thrust slowly then gains speed in repeat making the girl moans in different tone and shout mindlessly 

"Shit d-daddy more~" she pleads despite her shaking legs. Mark held her hips more tight and banged her more violently. 

"I-I'm c-com—AHH!!" her words fell short due to white fluids coming out of her, decreasing her knees' strength while the boy still pounds to her. Not long after he made a final thrust and releases his juices inside making her scream for the final time and drop to the cushions. Mina took in heavy breaths desperate for air feeling weak and satisfied. A pair of arms embraces her that made her smile 

"Since when?" Came the muffles voice of Mark, who's face is glued to her neck. 

"Hm?" 

"Since when did you like me?" He looks up,expectant 

"I don't know. From the start?" She grins and lay on her back. 

"Fuck! I wasted all those years contemplating?" His hands went in contact with his forehead 

"It's because you are a dumbass" she laughs and Mark went on top of her, cornering her on all four sides. 

"I gave you plenty of hints! You are the dumbass" 

"What hints?" She scoffs 

"All those touches and hugs. I even intertwined our hands once!" 

"Well... I thought you were just touchy" she mutters and his gaze change. It was strange. She never saw his gaze look so strong and ominous. 

"I had been having a repeated dream these past few nights" He starts and Mina grew curious

"About what?" He smirks and approaches her face 

"It was about me and you..." He trails and run his fingers to her figure starting from her thigh to her stomach, her side until it reaches her chin. 

"Fucking" he whispers in his lowest voice and Mina's eyes went wide. 

"I g-gotta go" she attempts to push him but the boy only held her wrists and inches closer, smile never faltering. His nose brushes to her cheek before he kisses her chin and starts invading her lips again. Mina got lost in their make out to even notice the boy moving, stretching her arms on her sides.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she manage to say between their kisses 

"Why? Because we're buddies?" Mark snorts before peppering her neck with kisses 

"Technically" she breaths feeling another sensation 

"But you like it didn't you?" Mina ponders for a while, not really putting much thought into it since she's already hypnotized to Mark's touch 

"Yeah..." Mina was in cloud nine when she felt something went inside her 

"What the fuck Mark?" She tries to free herself but Mark is a guy, he is strong so her protest were unheard. 

"No M-Mark~" she moans his name when Mark starts moving. 

"Calm down baby, it'll be over soon" he whispers but was answered with falling tears and cries 

"Please n-no" she sniffs throwing punches at his chest but the boy only hugged her still keeping his speed 

"I'm sorry Mina. I can't fucking cum these past weeks because of you, so do me a favor and shut up!" He covers her mouth that is releasing cries and whimpers. She felt his every movement by how his dick makes contact with her core, making her drown in pleasure and pain. Her weak protest only became faint, holding to him in support scratching her nails to his back as Mark pounds faster making her a moaning mess. 

She likes Mark and that's fine. That's fine because they made out not once but twice. They made out because they probably want each other. They want each other because she likes Mark. She likes Mark but they're friends. They are friends yet her friend is fucking her. Against her will. 

Her eyes landed on Marks', who is staring back and suddenly wave of thoughts washes within her. Even if Mark forces himself on her, she does not have enough courage to hate him. Because he is her friend. And she loves him besides she loves how warm his body is next to hers, so why is she complaining? Is it because she's surprised? Because technically they were just fighting moments ago and now they're having sex. As if on cue, Mark inches closer only to stop a centimeter space left between them before looking at her eyes as if asking for permission, eyes sparkling. Mina licks her lower lip and made the move to close their gap. Their rough kisses made an appearance again, as if they were starving, longing for each other. Mark made his final long thrust before his cum fills the girl, making her arc on her back from too much pleasure before dropping back to the sheets completely drained. 

"Happy friend-sary" Mark kisses her sweaty forehead and fell beside her. Mina smiles at her thoughts 

'He remembers' her thought was slowly drifting as exhaustion embraces her along with the pair of arms that held her ever so dearly. Before her eyes closes to dreamland she heard a tiny whisper in her ear

"I love you"

—끝—


End file.
